


Locked Box

by Wind_Seeker



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Short & Sweet, you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Seeker/pseuds/Wind_Seeker
Summary: Short and sweet 2nd person piece where the reader gets drowned after being unconscious by an unknown force. Not much too it, just a fun one-off work.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Locked Box

Awaken.

You are locked in a box. 

You can't see, and not a single of your shouts seem to be able to be heard. Or maybe nobody is listening. You are in a standing position, with about a half a foot of space available in front of and behind you. You pound on the walls of the box, hoping, just hoping that maybe, you will break free. Each one of your attacks sound like the noise you might hear in a factory, making you think that the container you are in is made of some sort of metal. Every single time you beat on the wall in front of you, the more your entire arms are shaken and hurt. You are resorted to kicking the sides, with your fists aching from your other fruitless efforts. 

After what feels like hours of trying to escape this dark box, fists bloodied and voice shaken, with countless different attempts to try and get out, you hear a very loud noise from somewhere beneath you. A large crank of a noise, as though something is turning on. You  
worry as to what it may have been, before you feel something cold on your sore ankles. 

It feels like water. 

And it's rising.

Countless thoughts fill your mind, overwhelming you with fear, and a bit more adrenaline to make you try and bang on the walls some more, with your already aching body. The water is up to your knees, as you splash the liquid around trying to kick. As it rises up your legs, your kicks begin to have less and less force because of the resistance that the water gives. You pound and pound, while trying to shout at the top of your lungs, hoping that you will have any chance to survive. As it rises up past your waist, you decide that instead of trying to escape, you will try and see if you can survive past this. With this mindset, tears soaking your chin and nape, you push yourself up so that your head is as far away from the liquid as you can. You begin to take deep breaths to prime your lungs. Each of the deep inhales you take, you can feel more and more water rise up to your shoulders, as you begin to take your final breaths of air. You exhale one more time, as the cold liquid is surpassing your neck, and take one final inhale, tilting your head back so that your mouth can reach the final few moments of surface. 

You are now completely submerged in the water, and it is still as pitch black in the box as it was before. You are now holding your breath, with your limbs floating aimlessly in the dark. You decide not to move around, as that may use up whatever oxygen you may have left in your lungs.

Time goes on, it feels like it has been hours holding it all in, and you can feel your heartbeat quicken. You are slowly running out of oxygen. You try to hold your breath for as loon as possible, hoping that this is just a game, or a test to see your endurance in situations like this. Your body is urging you to just open your mouth, to try and get some air, and you desperately try and hold back that feeling. You pinch your nose shut, to prevent anything from happening. As the longer you hold yourself together, you begin to emotionally fall apart. If you die now you might miss so many things that would be amazing in the future, and you think of how many people will miss you as well. Your friends, family, acquaintances, and especially your relationship partner. You think of how they may react to you having disappeared from their lives, gone without even a funeral. Just to die in a sealed tank of water.

Your body tries to take involuntary actions, you can feel yourself convulsing to try and get air in your body, fighting the instinct to not breath in while under. 

The convulsions win.

Your body forces the carbon dioxide filled air out of your lungs, as you clamp your other hand to your mouth with as much power as your oxygen drained cells can provide, but that is not enough to surpass the force your body is inhaling to desperately get something in your body.

You feel the coldness flow into your mouth, and it freezes it’s way down. It is excruciating as it forces itself past your voice box, down into your lungs.


End file.
